Magnetic force to hold connectors together have been used. See for example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,363,214, 3,521,216, 3,651,447, 3,786,391, 3,808,577, 3,810,258, 4,844,582, 4,874,316, and 5,004,425. These connectors utilize various ways for aligning and arranging electrical connectors between cable ends, which are held together by magnetic force.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,991 to Chlavin, a hermetically-sealed connector is described having an inner and outer conductor with a glass insulator in between them for hermetic sealing. The inner conductor is shaped to receive a pin from a mating connector. No magnetic coupling is provided.